Perfection
by butterflyflower
Summary: 15-year-old Lucy Weasley daughter of Percy Weasley returns to Hogwarts, weighed down by the pressure her parents put on her. However, thanks to new friendships and romances, she learns that perfection isn't always everything.
1. A Different Departure

**Okay, here it is! My first ever FanFiction story! I hope you guys like it and any kind of reviews would be greatly appreciated. Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to J..**

In my world, there are two different kinds of perfect; the imaginary; and the attainable. The imaginary perfect is an illusion and impossible to reach because it's different to every person. Everyone falls into its trap at some point or another. In fact, some people can never find their way out, because they don't realize that they've fallen into the trap at all. The other kind of perfect is the attainable kind. It really only applies to small categories. You can get perfect grades, or get an object perfectly clean. It takes a lot of work, though. And you have to wonder if it's even worth it.

My name is Lucy Weasley, and I am an expert at perfect. My parents have been trying to make me the perfect daughter ever since I was born. In their opinion, I'm about as close to perfect as can be. However, that's only because they make sure that I don't have any faults. When my grades slip below Outstandings, they send me Howlers, and it's beyond embarrassing. My dad is the one that really cares about my grades though. My mom cares more about me looking perfect. It's really quite annoying. To her, it's like appearance is all that matters.

"Lucinda! Hurry along, you mustn't miss the train! And if you don't get a car near the front, I'm sending a Howler straight to the Headmaster!" My father, Percy called. I didn't know why he was asking me to hurry. I was right beside him, and we were half an hour early. My entire family, which was really only my parents and I, was standing at the station, and I was about to step through to Platform 9 ¾. I was heavily loaded down with suitcases and carry-on bags, but our pink house-elf, Minnie, was being sent along to help me. She would apparate back to the house when I was fully settled in my dormitory in Slytherin.

"Darling, just remember not to eat quite so much at the big feasts. I know the amount of food is overwhelming, but a healthy life is a happy life, after all. You were so dreadfully pudgy last year when you came home." My mother, Audrey, pinched my stomach and clucked in disapproval. My face reddened with embarrassment. I had only gained about three pounds last year. This year I was going into my fifth year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had to admit, I wasn't really looking forward to it, but I would never tell my parents so.

"Of course, Mother. I'll remember everything you've told me." I hugged her, but she stiffened. She was never quite as affectionate as mothers typically were. Or at least that's what I had concluded from movies and such.

"Now, Lucy, I forgot to mention dating rules. You are not to date anyone that does not have perfect grades. Do you understand me? _Perfect._ And you mother and I would be very pleased if you were to fancy a prefect. They would be a lovely example for you. Oh, and if you were to be courting the Head Boy…" My father gazed into the distance dreamily. "I was Head Boy in my seventh year at Hogwarts, and it was one of my greatest accomplishments. We fully expect _you _to become Head Girl."

"I definitely will, Father. My grades were excellent last year." I stood up a little straighter. Mother always told me that good posture showed great confidence.

"That's my girl." He smiled and handed one of my carry-ons to Minnie, who was looking quite tired and weak.

"Send letters to us every week, Lucy! And remember to use the new makeup I put in your suitcase. It's a new year and with a new look, you'll get the attention that I know you deserve." Mother kissed my cheek, leaving a smudge of lipstick. I daintily wiped it off and assured her that I would.

We exchanged our final goodbyes and I stepped through the brick barrier with Minnie. The beautiful scarlet train came into view in front of me, and I took in the familiar sights. I could see families hugging their kids goodbye, and I glimpsed several people that were in my year. I took a deep breath and approached the conductor, Minnie trailing behind me.

"Do you need help with those, miss?" He asked politely, noticing the bulk of my luggage. "House-elves are not allowed on the train."

"I have a special note from the Headmaster. My parents specifically spoke with him about it, thank you." I climbed up the steps and glided past the conductor, my ski-slope nose in the air. I hated when people acted superior to me, a trait I had unfortunately gained from my mother and father. I made myself comfortable in the very first car and the cabin closest to the train itself. Minnie slid my many suitcases and bags into the overhead compartments and under the seats. I gave her my thanks as she collapsed onto the seat beside me and promptly fell asleep.

People began to get on the train and find cabins that they found suitable. Several people poked their heads into mine and then moved on upon discovering that I was inside. Anyone else might have found this hurtful, but I was used to it. I didn't have many friends. I didn't have the fun-loving spirit of my classmates. Maybe it was because I had never truly learned how to have fun in the first place.

"Lucy!" My best friend, Jennifer Parkinson-Krum, pranced into the cabin, lugging her lime green suitcase behind her. She tossed it under the seat and sat down across from me, a perky smile on her face. "I can't believe we're in our fifth year already! Can you believe it?"

"Hardly," I said, smirking. Jennifer is generally a perky, nice person, but you don't want to get on her bad side. If you do, prepare to face her wrath.

Jennifer launched into a one-sided conversation about who's going out with whom. I honestly couldn't have cared less, as I was hardly allowed to date at all. There were no boys that get perfect grades that aren't, well, nerds. I stared out the window as she rambled on. I let dreams of good things fill my mind. _Hugs from my family…piles and piles of books…my new robes, freshly cleaned with my sparkly soap from Diagon Alley…_

"Sweets, dears?" The kindly woman with the candy cart pulled up at our cabin, interrupting my daydreams.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "I'd gain a pound if I eat one of those chocolate frogs. Mother would kill me."

"Same," whined Jennifer. "She told me I was fat yesterday! We're the skinniest girls in Slytherin house."

"That you are!" agreed the friendly witch with the candy cart. "A bit of candy won't hurt you a bit."

Still, Jennifer and I shook our heads. We both knew that once you start eating the sweets, it's near impossible to stop. The lady grimaced and rolled the cart to the next cabin.

"Anyhow, did you _hear_ about Carly Finch-Fletchley from Gryffindor?" Jennifer babbled. "She's been saying she has a crush on someone from Slytherin, which is practically unheard of! Who do you think it could be?"

"Jennifer, does it matter?" I whined, banging my head against the window (a bit harder than I had meant to.)

Jennifer looked at me like I needed to be sent to Azkaban. "Of course! Gryffindor and Slytherin are pretty much enemies, if you haven't notice that over the last, oh, FIVE YEARS."

"Sorry," I mumbled, getting ready to go back into my daydreams. I had always puzzled over the differences between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Both had produced people with great potential and character. I had never quite understood why I was in Slytherin. My parent's weren't, and they thought I had the wit of a Ravenclaw. Did I have the potential and character of a Slytherin? Was I meant to be powerful or something?

Suddenly a boy stumbled into our cabin. He looked about our age and slightly familiar, even though I didn't remember his name. He had shiny, white-blond hair with bangs that slashed across his forehead and flashing blue eyes. I felt an odd feeling inside my stomach that I couldn't discern.

"Sorry to barge in," he told us, sinking down right next to Minnie, who was still out cold. "I was getting a little train-sick back there. Moving up near the front usually helps."

"Are you new here?" Jennifer blurted, and then looked a little embarrassed that she had asked. She was constantly trying to be less outspoken.

"Yeah, I went to Durmstrang for four years but my dad got sick of the teachers there. According to him, they weren't giving me the marks that I deserved. I'm Scorpius Malfoy, by the way," he added, extending his hand to me. I shook it and exchanged a smile with him. He seemed like a gentleman, and from what I could tell, he cared about his grades. This gave him a little bit of potential…

"I'm Lucy Weasley," I replied, trying to sound charming. "I think I've heard my Uncle Ron talk about your dad."

Scorpius chuckled. "They were enemies, all right. My dad still grumbles about them every now and then, but I think they've come to terms. Then again, my dad can be a jerk."

I giggled, and Scorpius shot me a look before he shook Jennifer's hand. It was a nice kind of look; a glance that made me think we might eventually be more than friends.

"My name is Jennifer Parkinson-Krum," Jennifer said cheerily. "My dad was a professional Quidditch player, you know. He went to Durmstrang too. And Mum was a Slytherin here. I bet you'll be a Slytherin with us. You better be!" She bit her lip flirtily and then winked. Scorpius laughed aloud and winked back. I was tempted to roll my eyes.

As they launched into conversation, Scorpius' gaze occasionally flitted over to me. At first I thought it was because he thought I was being oddly shy, but as he did it more and more often, I thought it might be something more. When Jennifer finally stopped telling him stories about the famous events at Hogwarts, Scorpius said, 'That's all so interesting, but I have to wonder, what is this house-elf doing on the train?"

"Oh, that's Minnie. I needed some help with my luggage so I got permission to bring her along," I explained. Minnie yawned in her sleep and curled up into a tiny little ball.

"I think the train's going to arrive soon. We need to put on our robes now," said Jennifer, shooting Scorpius a look with her eyebrows raised, as if she was daring him to try and stay in our cabin.

**There you are, a cliffhanger!! Kind of, not really haha! I hope you guys enjoyed**.


	2. An Interesting Year is Up Ahead!

"I'll leave you to your privacy." Scorpius politely stepped up and out of our cabin. Jennifer immediately started gushing about him.

"He was gorgeous, Luce! Don't tell me you didn't notice. Of course you didn't notice, you never notice, but how could you not notice? He was so noticeably noticeable! And not to mention hot! I think I'm going to go for him, you don't mind, do you! Ha, you never mind, you, like, hate boys. Or your parents do. Anyway, did you see his eyes? Hot!"

I was a little bit hurt by Jennifer's quick assumptions that I didn't like him, because I almost kind of did. But I kept my mouth shut. I slid off my swishy floral shirt and blouse and I pulled on my robes. I hated the billowing, depressing robes. They never flattered my figure. However, I kept on my strappy sandals, figuring that they added a nice dash of color to the look.

I awoke Minnie, who hopped up and snatched my bags down from their high loft. The sleep seemed to have revived her a bit. She didn't struggle as much with my luggage. We walked out into the hallway, where everyone else was dragging their luggage up toward us. The train pulled into the station and Jennifer and I were the first ones off. Minnie followed behind us as we made our way to the castle across the shining black lake.

When we entered Hogwarts, I was still in awe. The sheer size of it was always overwhelming. I sent Minnie off to the dormitory to set down my luggage and start unpacking as we entered the Great Hall. We took our seat among the Slytherins, and I felt a calm peace settle over me. This was home for me, even if I felt like the outcast a lot of the time.

I watched other students flood into the hall. I noticed some of my cousins take their seats at the Gryffindor table. One of them who was in my year, Rose Weasley, shot me a glance and then looked away. She had beautiful auburn hair that fell in shiny waves down her chest and green eyes that pierced me through. When we were little girls we had been the best of friends. But as we were brought up in different lifestyles, we grew apart.

At the family reunion over the summer, she had frostily ignored me and hung out with James nonstop, another one of our cousins that was in the Potter part in our family. He hadn't exactly payed me any attention either. For almost the entire time, I had sat with Aunt Hermione discussing books and her days at Hogwarts. She relates to me more than anyone else I know. She seems to really get how much I want to be perfect, and from what I know, she had been just as studious as me. How she ended up marrying a goofball like Uncle Ron I have no idea.

I pushed all thoughts of Rose and the others away. It wasn't my fault that they hated me. I had never done anything mean to them or anything. I turned back to the rest of my friends at the Slytherin table. "Hello, Lucy," Clark Crabbe said cordially, shaking my hand. He had always been the gentleman, and we had dated last year for about a week before he dumped me for an older Ravenclaw. He had been quite polite about it, though. I shot him a shy smile and heaped a small portion of food onto my plate, remembering my mother's words from earlier.

Suddenly, the Sorting began, and I noticed the line of first years waiting in anxiety. I noticed Scorpius standing among them, looking a bit bored but a little embarrassed. He caught my eye and blushed. I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile. I watched him as the line got shorter and shorter. When he sat down, I could see his lips moving like he was talking to it. Then the hat boomed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Jennifer and I cheered as Scorpius walked over to us. He took a seat next to me and I felt my heart flutter in my chest. But then I glanced over at Jennifer, who was looking crestfallen. It was going to be an interesting year.


	3. The Practice of Fun

Back in the dormitory, Minnie helped me unpack and Jennifer and I grabbed our favorite beds; the ones right next to the window. Once Minnie Disapparated, Jennifer dived into a fresh pool of gossip, and I curled up on top of the luxurious comforter. I didn't know why, but I couldn't stop thinking about Scorpius. I tuned into Jennifer's stories as I realized I was getting a little obsessed. My parents had always told me to be self-dependant, and I had never defied them. I wasn't about to, either.

In a few minutes, the other girls in our year entered the room. Nataleigh Goyle, one of the popular but slightly bratty girls that I had to put up with, entered first, claiming the bunk next to mine. "Lulu!" She exclaimed, squeezing me around the neck. "I so totally missed you. You look fabulous this year. Maybe you'll actually get a boyfriend."

Her comment stung like daggers of ice. As she moved on, she obviously had no idea she had offended me. I took a deep breath but felt red-hot waves of anger surging inside me. I resisted the urge to call her a not-very-nice name and walked out of the dormitory, unable to tolerate her. I greeted several other people in the common room before making my way into the almost deserted hallways. I needed peace and quiet.

I wound my way through the halls, using my acquired navigational skills to remember where I came from. I found a small room on the second floor that was quiet and empty, with lavender walls and a sweet lilac fragrance coming from somewhere. I breathed in the smell as I shut the door. Suddenly, the room burst into bloom. Flowers sprung up out of the ground and entwined themselves around me. I could hear birds chirping faintly and the gurgle of a stream. Gasping in wonder, I looked at the beautiful surroundings. Who could have created this?

Suddenly, the door swung open behind me. I turned to find Rose standing in the doorway, sending me an icy glare. "How did you find this place?" She stormed in and slammed the door.

"I stumbled upon it; I was looking for some peace and quiet." I answered calmly, using up my last few drops of self-control.

"This is my place. I made it," she snarled, brushing past me in the tall blooms. "No one else is allowed."

"It's a room at Hogwarts. You don't own the school."

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Fine. But you won't be getting any peace and quiet with me here."

Before I can stop myself, the child in me whimpers, "Rose, why can't we just be friends again?"

The words crash upon her and her façade melts away. "You actually want to be friends? I thought you hated me."

"I thought you hated me!"

"I never hated you!"

"I never hated _you_!"

We laughed in happiness and I pulled her in for a hug. I don't know how this happened, but I think I just found my best friend again.

"So who was that Scorpion guy sitting by you?" Rose links her arm through mine as we through a patch of daffodils.

"Scorpius," I giggled, "Malfoy. He's new here."

"And cute! He was really into you, I could tell. But we have a problem. You don't know how to have fun."

"Do too!" I protested.

She raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing me. "I am going to make it my mission this year. I, Rose Weasley, am going to teach you, Lucy Weasley, the practice of fun."

"Okay," I replied, having no idea what I had just walked into.


	4. Learning to Love

The next day, classes started up again, and our lives fell back into their regular routine. Our first class was with Gryffindor, and it was Herbology. I knew it was Rose's favorite subject; she was the one that had created the garden in the room on the second floor. She had told me that she had christened it The Rose Garden, and it fit perfectly. We had lain in the flowers for a half hour, talking and telling each other everything that we hadn't for the past few years.

Walking into the greenhouse, the fresh smell of plants and soil greeted me, along with a strange humidity that caused my silky hair to frizz in a matter of seconds. I sat next to Rose, and we got several haughty stares from everyone else. Jennifer glared at me and pranced off to sit by Nataleigh. For once, I didn't even care. Scorpius had sat on my other side anyway, so I was perfectly content.

Since Professor Sprout was out with some kind of sickness, the grouchy substitute made us copy notes from our textbooks onto parchment. I began to write lines tediously, making my handwriting as neat as I could. My father had made me write lines over the summer to perfect my penmanship and make sure that I could write quickly. I was done in ten minutes, and leaned back in my chair to observe everyone around me. I knew all the Slytherins quite well. Nataleigh and Jennifer were sitting with a couple stuck-up girls and the jerky guys that they were dating, and the academics were off in a corner scribbling with their noses inches away from their parchment. I didn't fit in with any of them.

I glanced around at the Gryffindors that were on the other side of me. James, another one of my cousins, was goofing off with Alice Longbottom and Adam Wood. Suddenly, Adam glanced up from the doodles on James' paper and met my gaze. Over the summer, he had completely changed. He had acquired muscle, probably from harsh Quidditch training with his dad, and his dark brown hair had grown out a little bit, making it shaggy and soft-looking. I blushed and looked back at my paper. The hot feeling of nervousness that I got around Scorpius now surged through me once again. What was going on?

"He is checking you out," Rose hissed in my ear, and I jumped in my seat.

"Is not," I replied, trying not to look back at Adam.

"Is too. Gosh, you're a guy magnet this year, aren't you? Maybe it's time to start teaching you more about fun."

"We're in class!" I pinched her arm, thinking maybe she would realize what she was saying. It didn't help.

"All the better!" Rose grinned naughtily and glanced back at Adam. She made sure that she had his attention, and then motioned toward me. _Come over here_, she mouthed, and to my amazement, he got up and made his way over to us.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. "The teacher's going to get mad."

"You don't even know what I'm doing," Rose said as Adam arrived by her side. He smiled at me, and I weakly smiled back.

Rose stood up and whispered something in his ear. They conversed for a few minutes but I couldn't hear what they were saying. As Adam left, Rose said, "We're sneaking out tonight. You and Adam and me and Brady Finnigan."

"This is the second day of school! I don't even know him!" I snapped, although I wasn't really angry. I was excited…somehow.

"Well, this is your chance to get to know him. And I hung out with Brady over the summer. We're almost a couple," she laughed, pointing Brady out. They waved to each other, and I couldn't say she was wrong. There was something in their glances that made me think there was definitely something more.

"Fine." Rose went back to copying from her textbook. I drew a tiny black heart on my paper, shading it and then coloring it as black as I could with my quill.

I had a bad feeling about meeting up with the boys. I didn't know Adam, much less trust him. I had never been one of those people to wear my heart on my sleeve. But maybe that was what fun and love were all about.

I kept drawing dark black hearts on my paper, making them into patterns and vines. They spiraled around the edges of my parchment, their edges becoming more linear and precise.

"Alright, that's enough for today. Please pass your papers up to the front." I jumped at the sound of the teacher's voice and looked at my paper. You could still read the lines, but the hearts were overly distracting. I sighed and passed up my paper, making the first bad decision in a stream that I knew were sure to follow.

Several hours later

Thunder boomed in the skies above us, sounding as if someone up in the sky was banging on the largest of drums. For all I knew, it could have been. Anything can happen in the world of wizardry.

I followed Rose along the grassy field that led to the Forbidden Forest. Over the years, it had turned less scary-looking. The trees didn't cast creepy shadows, and flowers had sprung up in random places. The forest was no longer a place for dark secrets; it was a place for the teenagers of Hogwarts to sneak off to.

Of course, being the nerd that I was, I hadn't realized it until just then.

Adam and Brady were waiting for us by the trees. I couldn't actually see their faces, but their shadows were recognizable. We made our way over to them, rain misting our faces into wet tendrils that whipped around us with the wind.

"Hey," chirped Rose, looping her arm through Brady's. In a matter of seconds, they were gone, and there I was with Adam; the first time I think I had actually been alone with a boy.

"Hey, Lucy," he said, and I detected a sweet shyness in his voice.

"Hello," I replied, pulling my hair out of my face. My robes were soaked through, and chills shook my body.

"Let's see if these trees give any shelter. You look freezing," Adam said, slipping his arm around me and guiding me toward a fallen log. I appreciate his kindness, but couldn't help seeing it as only a gesture of friendship.

The rain did feel less vigorous now that we were under the trees, and I felt warmer being close to Adam. It was nice to have someone hold me close. I didn't get this kind of affection at home.

"I want to tell you something, Luce," Adam said, and I peered upwards into his hazel eyes, anticipating.

"I know we hardly know each other, but I think you're really pretty and I want you to know that I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not a pervert or a player like some of the other guys around here. I'm going to treat you well, if you decide to go out with me. I guess that's what I'm trying to ask you," he said, blushing as he came to a finish.

"Sure," I said, a warm, buttery feeling bubbling inside me. I couldn't believe my luck. A boy actually liked me? Me, studious Lucy, who guys never noticed and girls scorned on a daily basis? And he seemed like the perfect guy. He was charming and sweet and had gotten up the courage to ask me…

"Great," he said, using his other hand to take mine. I leaned into him more, letting the rain soak me through and renew everything inside of me. The year had gotten off to a good start.


	5. The First Lie

The first month of school passed by in a blurry haze; but it was a perfect one. My friendships fluctuated; everyone in Gryffindor became my companion, thanks to Rose introducing me to everyone. Adam and I always studied together and dined in Hogsmeade on our trips there. The rest of the Slytherins faded out of my life. Jennifer stopped speaking to me, and had obviously told every other female in Slytherin to do the same. Scorpius and I stood in rocky territory. I still saw the way he looked at me, but he didn't speak to me unless he had to. I didn't know my feelings about him either. We had never been friends in the first place, so what was there to go back to?

I spent hours with Rose, Adam and Brady in the Rose Garden, and my life was at peace. The only lurking problem was my parents. They kept sending me obnoxious letters about what I was doing wrong, even though they weren't there and had no idea what I was even doing. Mother encouraged me to find a boyfriend; I hadn't told her about Adam yet. Father told me to work on my studies and other various things. I received a letter from Father in October that went like this:

**Dear Lucinda, **

** I am extremely worried about your well-being at school this year. You have not mailed me as often as you should have and I worry that this is for one of the following reasons: 1. your grades are not well. 2. Your social life is not well. 3. You have been mistreated in some way. If any of these are to blame, you must contact me immediately. In fact, you need to contact me as soon as possible so that we can sort out this problem. If your grades are well, I will schedule a consultation with your teachers and see what they are doing wrong. If your social life is unwell, I will contact your friend's parents and give them some polite suggestions on better ways to raise their children. If you have been mistreated, then have no fear. I have connections within the Ministry of Magic and can get any student expelled or any teacher fired with the right amount of persuasion. Lucinda, I will do whatever is in my power to make sure that your life is as perfect as it can be. **

** Another thing that I want to address is career options. In only a few short years it will be time for you to choose a profession. In your response to this letter, please include some of your personal thoughts on this topic. I have already found job options that you may want to consider, but your input on the subject is slightly important as well. Lucinda, send a response soon addressing all this. Things are fine here at home. I am going to an educational brunch tomorrow on the breeding of house-elves. I will send pictures. Sincerely, Percy Weasley**

From my mother I received an equally obnoxious letter.

_Dear Lucinda,_

_ Have you found a boyfriend yet? You have lost weight, so I'm sure you have. What's his name? Is he a Pureblood? Or a prefect? He better be. I only want the best for you, darling. You deserve it. Anyhow, I hope you have been using your new facial products and the makeup I got for you at the beginning of the year. If you ever get a breakout, do not hesitate to refer back to the pamphlet I purchased for you about beauty spells and such. How is Jennifer? She is simply gorgeous and perfect in every way. I advise you to follow her example. She is so popular. So are some of the other girls in your class. Don't worry, though. Confidence will help you succeed. _

_ Oh, I almost forgot to mention this! I ordered you a few subscriptions to different magazines. They will arrive soon. They have many hair, fashion and beauty tips for girls like yourself that are still at Wizarding School. If there are any good articles, send them to me. You know what kinds of things I like. Be a good girl, now. Remember: Be Pretty, Be Sweet, be Popular! Love, Audrey Weasley_

That's the kind of letter I had to put up with about once a week. Both of my parents were demanding and inconsiderate. I composed them a reply that went something like this.

Dear Father and Mother,

Everything is going quite well here at Hogwarts. I am deeply sorry that I have not written you back yet. My sparkly ink bottle was smashed in my Care of Magical Creatures class, and I simply couldn't bear to write you all with plain black ink. There is no need to contact the school or my friend's parents. My grades are very promising and my social life has flourished. I have met a boy that you would approve of. His name is Scorpius Malfoy. He is a prefect and I am sure that you would approve. He treats me very kindly and I am very happy to have him in my life. He does not distract me from my studies either, and he knows that grades are my primary priority. Also, Mother, thank you for the subscriptions to the magazines. I couldn't be more thrilled. Love, Lucinda Weasley

I don't know what made me lie about Scorpius. Maybe it was because he seemed more like my parent's type. I honestly didn't know. But never before had I lied to them. And deep down inside me, I wondered how long I would be able to get away with it.


	6. Learning But Losing

I'm sure you've heard this many times before, but time is truly relative. When you're joyfully happy, it whizzes by like you're on a broom in the middle of an intense Quidditch match. On the other hand, if you happen to be unhappy, times meanders by so slowly that all you could possibly want is for it to come to an end. Fortunately, I was experiencing the first kind.

My life had never looked so brilliant. Rose had kept her promise to me indeed, and I had learned how to have fun. In my former years at Hogwarts, I had not attended a single Quidditch match because Jennifer had told me they were boring and uninteresting, as well as my parents saying it was dangerous, and that at any moment someone could lose control of their broom and fly towards me in some kind of death spiral. This sounded logical to me as a timid first-year, but now it seemed so silly that I had no idea how they had come up with it.

Rose and I all attended a Quidditch game together to introduce me to the sport. I was frightened at first, but that was probably because I was unaccustomed to the feeling of adrenaline. I quickly became enraptured by the game and by watching Adam try to shoot the Quaffle through the large hoops. He was the top Chaser on the team, or at least that was what Rose had told me. I wasn't completely sure of what all the positions and balls meant yet.

Brady was in the position of Seeker. At first I came to the conclusion that the Seeker flew randomly around the stadium doing nothing, but when Rose loudly said, "BRADY CAUGHT THE SNITCH! WE'VE WON! LUCY! START CHEERING!" I realized that his position was a little more important than I had originally assumed.

Rose and I attended each and every Quidditch game after that, even if our Houses weren't playing, and I began to get the hang of the game. I discovered the appropriate times to cheer (when we scored or caught the Snitch) and when to boo the other team (whenever you felt like it.) I couldn't imagine why my parents would have tried to keep me away from something so delightful. Maybe it was because of the loud, rambunctiousness of the whole thing. Had my mother been there, she would have described it all as _barbaric_ or _savage._ Anyone else in Hogwarts, however, knew that the matches were one of the most fun things to do that you could find at the school.

Rose and I also continued to visit the Rose Garden. Together we made it even more beautiful that it already was. With help from Adam and Brady, we created a quaint brook with gurgling fresh water and a waterfall that was just big enough to slide down. Brady and Rose spun up an acre of meadow, with plush green grass and wildflowers so extraordinary that you would never be able to find them in the Muggle world. Whenever we were supposed to have study hall, we snuck there and bathed in the creek or laid in the meadow, watching the clouds that uncannily mirrored our faces.

As I learned how to have fun, I noticed changes within and outside of myself. Looking in the crystalline mirror that my mother had given me as a small child, I realized that my face had grown somehow lovelier. I had never been one of the prettier girls at Hogwarts, but now my eyes had a certain sparkle to them that lit up my entire face like a spark of magic. My smile was deeper and more radiant because for the first time in my existence, it was actually real. Even other people began to notice. Rose was the first one to say something.

"Lucy, ever since we've met, it's like you've gotten prettier with each passing day. It's unfair," she chided, her green eyes smoldering.

"Don't be silly," I giggled. "You're far more gorgeous than I could ever be and you know it." However, staring at myself in the mirror that night, I found that what she said could be true.

Eventually it was like I was looked at with new eyes. No longer was I the prissy academic type with the horrible parents and perfect life. I was glowing, iridescent; perfect in a perfectly imperfect kind of way. I had found a new confidence and a new self. Professors smiled at me in the hallway and I returned it with an equally gracious grin instead of the curt nod that my father had taught me. Jennifer and Nataleigh tried to look at me with scorn, but they eventually stopped. Their sour faces had no effect on my forever positive attitude and demeanor. I think even Adam started to love me more; I could tell by the romantic look in his eyes. It was the look that I knew was in mine whenever I thought about him. Our relationship was mature for our age. We came to know each other so well that conversation flowed between us effortlessly. I wanted to stay with him for the rest of my life, and I knew so deep down in my heart.

On a night in early November my Advanced Herbology class ran extremely late. I stumbled up the stairs, exhausted and weary. I had taken a quick sip of energy potion but it had worn off before I had expected, and I had dozed during the last ten minutes of the lesson. I opened the door to my dormitory and warmly greeted the other girls. Jennifer, Nataleigh, and three others were sitting cross-legged on the floor in a circle, a pile of magazines, hair accessories, and lip gloss in the middle of them.

"Hey Luce," called Jennifer, smiling at me. I set down my bag and went over to sit with them. They kindly expanded their circle so I could join. I had somehow gained back their friendship in the last two weeks. I think some of them might have just cared about my exclusive collection of magazines and makeup, but I could tell that at least Jennifer was sincere.

"Guess what we were just talking about?" tittered Miranda, one of the other girls who had a pinched voice but pretty rosy cheeks.

Before I could say anything, Nataleigh blurted, "I have a date with Scorpius!"

An unexplainable lump caught in my throat. "That's great! You two are an excellent match," I replied, swallowing whatever feelings I had just had.

Nataleigh blushed and fanned her face with the newest copy of _Wardrobes of Witches._ "I feel like I've been chasing him for months. He's oh-so unattainable, you know. Finally he got the message though. We are going to Hogsmeade together this weekend for our first date, and it has to be absolutely perfect."

"Oh, we'll help you get ready and everything," cooed Jennifer. "I read an article in _Spells for the Sophisticated _recently about spells that can help you when getting ready for an event…"

As the girls talked on and on about preparations for the date, I got up and began to get ready for bed. When I slipped under the covers, they were still talking, and slowly the voices faded into murmurs and I started to doze. My dreams began quickly, and I saw a hazy face fade into focus.

It was a face with a piercing gaze and flawless features. I reached for it without hesitation and it slipped through my grasp. Intense desire wracked my dreaming self, and when I finally woke, I ached for him.

Not for Adam, the one I was supposed to love, but for the boy of this dream.

Scorpius.


	7. A Whole New Perfect

After my turmoil-filled dream, I came down with such an illness that I was unable to leave my bed. I was feverish, wracked with coughs, and absolutely miserable. I only felt sicker with each and every passing day. I'm not sure how I caught such a thing. Maybe I had happened to catch a chill between classes or something, but there were hardly any students at the school with any sickness, and any that were so unfortunate had simple colds that had already inevitably been cured by Nurse Areilla, the newest Hogwarts healer. Maybe the confusion over my situation had someone influenced not only my physical health but my mental health as well. Whatever it was, I was miserable, and Nurse Areilla took me into her own dormitory to place me into quarantine. No one was allowed to see me. Many times, I heard Areilla get up from her place of watching over me to speak with someone at the door that wanted to see me. I heard the soft whispers of Adam, Rose and even Jennifer, but none of them were admitted.

As I slept, trying to recover, all I could do was toss and turn. I felt like a most terrible person. I had still been lying to my parents about Scorpius while seeing Adam, and now I couldn't decide who to love. I barely knew Scorpius; it was pure infatuation that lured me to him. Adam I knew better than myself. Yet the mystical power of desire held me to Scorpius like an anchor weighs down a ship in the sea. With both of the boys, it would have been and could be so easy to be with them, but it was also infinitely difficult. Scorpius my parents admired. Scorpius I wanted with all my heart. But Adam with his comfort and familiarity. He treated me like a princess, and it was unreasonable for me to ever want to leave him.

But that's love, isn't it? Unreasonable. It does what you don't want it to. It takes you places that you never meant to go. And yet it is what keeps us motivated in this life, what everyone wants and lusts after and hopes that they will find one day. The problem is that once we happen to stumble upon it, we don't quite know what to do with it.

On my third day of recovery, the nurse served me a cup of healing tea and while I drank it I decided that I would come to a decision. I was alone, with no better time to think about things. I finished my tea then let my eyelids flutter shut, pretending to be most asleep. The nurse quietly removed my cup and began to wash it in her tiny porcelain sink. I let my mind wander back to Scorpius and Adam. Then a sudden realization hit me.

Scorpius was to be going on a date with Nataleigh. He had moved on from me, if he had ever liked me to begin with, and it was a lost cause for me to want him. I would make the wise decision and remain solid in my commitment with Adam. And in time, I would tell my parents the truth. Or, I would say that Scorpius and I's relationship had ended and I had found Adam. With all of my heart I hoped that they would approve.

Over the next few hours, my aching heart had come to a rest. Therefore, my sickness began to alleviate, and I was allowed back into my dormitory for one additional day of rest before I began regular classes again. Everyone was overjoyed to see me again, and I had never felt so popular. That night I lay in bed surrounded by flowers and cards and other magical trinkets that people had found for me. Happiness had been restored, and I could carry on as normal.

In fact, tomorrow was Saturday, which meant a trip into Hogsmeade. This meant that everyone was going to have a good time. And I actually needed it.

Hogsmeade, like the Quidditch matches, was something I had never truly been a part of. I had been there, but only to get the simplest of haircuts at the Hairdressing Salon or to repair broken things. I had not ventured into Honeyduke's or Zonko's until this very year, and was amazed by the fascinating fun of all of it. I had also never entered Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, but Adam had asked me there with him that day and I couldn't have been more pleased.

We walked in together with our hands intertwined. My own had gotten itself chilled by the frigid air outside, but his was as warm and welcoming as always. The shop was charming, if not slightly tacky at times. Somehow, though, I appreciated it. The lacy napkins and flowers reminded me of my mother's own table decorations, and I instantly felt at home. We took a seat at a table and the frilly tablecloth tickled my legs. A cup of tea appeared in front of me and the aroma was enchanting. A single sip jolted my body through with warm, festive energy. I smiled at Adam across the table and he returned it, reaching for my hand once again. Our interlocked fingers rested on the table next to our cups of tea and the inside of me felt lighter, full of bubbly fizz. With every passing day it was like new feelings were being aroused in me.

A tiny bell chimed, and Adam and I looked to the doorway. Nataleigh and Scorpius had just entered, and they were standing next to each other awkwardly, like they didn't quite know what to say to each other. I thought I saw Scorpius glance to me, but he looked away again so fast that I couldn't be sure. I turned my focus back to Adam and drank another sip of tea. It never seemed to get cold! And I was positive that it was refilling itself.

"Are you having a good time?" Adam asked anxiously, worry spread across his face.

I gave him a reassuring smile. "I've never been better! This place is perfect."

"That's good. It reminds me of my mom a little, all the bows and everything," he chuckled.

"You're joking! My mom would love this place too!" I laughed. "I think we have this very tablecloth on the table back home."

We laughed together for a minute, and then settled back into a comfortable silence. I looked around again, my eyes landing on Nataleigh and Scorpius. He looked extremely fascinated by his cup of tea, and she was twirling the knitted edge of her colorful scarf around the tip of her finger. I actually felt sorry for the both of them, and then sorry for myself; I was the one who would have to listen to Nataleigh's whining the entire night.

After a while Adam and I got up to leave. I shivered when we stepped out in the cold again, and Adam slipped his arm around me to keep me warm. He led me across the street and over to Honeyduke's, which was crowded with students and teachers alike. "I've never actually had anything from here," I admitted as we wound our way past towers of odd looking sweets.

Adam gasped. "That's crazy! I'm going to find you something you'll like and get it for you."

"Adam," I giggled, "you don't have to, I'm supposed to be on a diet or something…"

He rolled his eyes and disappeared into the mass of people. I picked up a small wrapped lollipop that was lying in a bowl close to me. It read 'Acid Pop.' I grimaced and set it down. Why would someone buy something like that? I sat down on the edge of a display of Peppermint Toads to wait for Adam. I watched as a group of third-years, stampeded past me, their eyes set on a display of Fizzing Whizzbees.

Soon Adam appeared, holding a small tin that read 'Sugared Butterfly Wings.' I wrinkled up my nose in disgust. I had no idea why students were so obsessed with candy. Everything here was disgusting.

He laughed at my expression and gave me a closer look at the tin. "They're not really butterfly wings. In fact, these are hardly even a wizard candy. They're only made of sugar, chocolate, and coconut stuff," Adam told me. "Go ahead, try one."

He popped open the tin and shook out a wing-shaped object. I took it hesitantly and placed it onto my tongue, only expecting the worst to happen. Instead, the candy began to melt, and I tasted something so sweet and rich that I was filled with sugary happiness. I could taste the coconut and chocolate and sugar.

"This is delightful!" I exclaimed, reaching for another. I now understood why children were so obsessed with candy.

"Slow down, we have to buy them first! And I want to get some treacle fudge. It's my favorite." Adam led me through the shop and I saw it all differently, knowing how wonderful the candy truly tasted. I grabbed a Sugar Quill of a shelf and added it to the growing pile of sweets in Adam's arms. When we finally reached the checkout, we had much more candy than I could have ever imagined possible.

"Let's go sit somewhere to eat it," I suggested while we were leaving, my mouth watering with its newly found craving for sugar. I felt slightly hyperactive, a sensation I was definitely not used to.

"You're going to be really keyed up if I give you more sugar…"Adam said doubtfully.

"Oh, please, please, please!" I begged. "I've never had sugar before."

"Oh, fine," he chuckled, and we walked over to a small grassy hillside to sample the treats. I grabbed a small Cauldron Cake and tore open the packaging. The sugary, chocolate smell called to me and I took a bite, the taste of it infinitely satisfying. I laid my head on Adam's shoulder, the sugar filling me with buoyancy like no other. He put his arm around me again and I stared up at the brilliant sun, which was finally beginning to warm us up. I polished off the cake and rested a hand on my stomach. Only a few months ago, I never would have imagined me here; sitting on a grassy hillside with the perfect boy, my stomach full of sweets and my heart full of delicious hope.

I looked up at Adam with a smile, to see that his face was also shining with joy. Impulsively, I leaned upwards slightly, pressing my lips against his. At first he was surprised, but he lifted up his other hand to cradle my cheek and we pressed against each other softly. The kiss tasted like sugar and sunshine and everything that a girl could dream of for a first time. Pulling apart, there were once again no words to say. Exhilarated, I leaned back against the hillside and watched fluffy clouds float past in beautiful patterns.

My parents had raised me for perfection. For perfect grades, a perfect appearance, and a perfect future. Except they were wrong.

This was perfection.


End file.
